


雁王的新衣-下

by mayaneko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaneko/pseuds/mayaneko
Summary: 无





	雁王的新衣-下

**Author's Note:**

> 和跳水互换的粮，我也不知道这车是怎么开的，做梦的时候写的吧。

不要看我！不要看我！俏如来根本不敢睁开眼睛，不敢看那些平民都是用什么样的眼神看着他。  
感觉到温热的液体滴落在手臂上，上官鸿信自然知道俏如来哭了，不过这还不够，既然敢来骗他，就要做好把整个人赔给他的觉悟，要让俏如来知道两个人已经绑定在了一起，以后便不会再靠近别人。  
大庭广众之下，俏如来自然不会逃脱，上官鸿信自然不再箍着他，一手抚着他的脸，一手摩挲他的脖颈，安抚的吻不断落在他的耳后。  
“你的容貌如此迷人，为何要遮遮掩掩，让大家瞧个仔细不好吗？”抚摸着脖颈的手能够清晰地感受到掌下紧张的脉动，“你这颈也是好看的紧，你知道吗，从见到你的第一眼起，我便想在上面留下我的痕迹。”亲吻的唇不断下移，在俏如来的颈间烙下数朵红梅。  
亲吻的感觉很奇怪，但是也很舒服，俏如来只要想到周边是数不尽的平民，便咬紧了下唇，不愿发出一点声音。  
见俏如来紧咬下唇，咬的越来越用力，几乎就要咬出血来，上官鸿信眼神一按，原本轻柔的吻继续向下来到右肩，转变成了狠厉的啃咬。  
“唔！”上官鸿信咬得着实用力，俏如来忍不住发出了一声痛呼，右肩应当是被咬破了，能闻到淡淡的血腥味。  
满意自己制造的伤口，上官鸿信颇为愉悦地舔去渗出的血珠：“你的身上只能有我留下的痕迹，你自己也不行，所以你若是再咬着你的嘴唇，就别怪我太粗暴了。”  
俏如来身躯抖动的幅度愈发大了，但是在上官鸿信的钳制下只能将自己完全敞开来，只是这下不敢再咬着嘴唇，只能将嘴闭得紧紧的。  
带着薄茧的手下滑，在俏如来的前胸停留，逗弄着粉色的乳尖。  
“你看，你的这里是非常漂亮的粉色，你自己都没有触碰过这里吧，真是可爱！”手下胸膛起伏的幅度不断加大，乳尖也颤悠悠地挺立起来，“很舒服吧，你看它都立起来了，可惜这个姿势我吻不到它，等游行结束，我不仅会亲吻它，还会舔咬它，这里真的太漂亮了，我可能会比较用力，到时候可能红肿的好久都消不下去，那段时间你应该连上衣都没法穿了，穿着该多难受啊！”  
“别……别说了！”俏如来简直不敢想象那样的场景，因着双手都被上官鸿信握着，躲避的动作更像是在迎合，乳尖传来的快感让他战栗，若不是在这大庭广众之下，怕是要追逐那只让他舒服的手。  
令人疯魔的手终于放开了被蹂躏成艳红的地方，继续下移，在光滑的小腹打转。  
“你的腰真的太细了，我真怕我一个用力就会伤到你，你说这个地方真的能够容纳下我吗，等我进去之后肯定会鼓起来吧，到时候你也可以摸一摸这里，看看和直接摸我有什么区别。”  
“你……不要！”俏如来能够感受到身后顶着他的灼热，方才已经看过上官鸿信的下身是如何的一番情景，如果进到他的身体里……不行，根本进不去的！  
无论嘴上如何抗拒，身体的反应自然是骗不了人的，上官红鸿信的手继续下移，握住了俏如来微微挺立的欲望。  
“你这里也是粉粉嫩嫩的，我还没怎么样呢，它就流泪了，这么敏感的吗，是因为大家都在看着你吗？”作乱的手从铃口开始，绕着茎身，细致地照顾到了会阴，“告诉我，你自己玩过这里吗？”  
在上官鸿信的提醒下，俏如来又想起了周围环绕着的人群，自是不愿开口。  
上官鸿信的手速不断加快，各种技巧不断使出，快感像潮水一样一波波地上涌，很快便到达了崩溃的边缘，只是这倾泻的出口却被恶趣味地堵住了。  
“你还没有告诉我呢！”  
“没……没有……”  
“哦？自己都没有玩过这里吗？看来我是它的第一个造访者，难怪它这么热情，那我稍后也要为它送上一份大礼才是。”  
“放……放手……”  
“好好好，都听你的！”  
“啊！”压抑许久的浪潮终于得到了宣泄，俏如来忍不住睁开了眼，这才发现轿撵不知道何时停了下来，外面的人减少了不少，只是都在直勾勾地看着这个方向，或者说，看着他。  
“不……”  
沾满白浊的手上移，为红肿的乳尖添上一丝水光，接着便到了俏如来的面前。  
“看来你积攒了不少，要不要尝一尝自己的味道？”说完也不等俏如来拒绝，趁着他愣神的功夫撬开了紧闭的唇，探入其中玩弄起了柔软的舌。  
“唔！”满嘴都是腥咸的味道，动乱的手指几乎就要深入到咽喉中。  
察觉到俏如来呼吸有点不畅，上官鸿信决定暂时先放过这可怜的小嘴，手复又往下，趁着他还处于发泄后的无力当中，轻而易举地分开紧闭的腿，沾着白浊的指尖伸向他下身隐秘的所在。  
“不要，求你，至少别在这里。”  
“那好，回宫。”随着上官鸿信一声令下，轿撵被重新抬起，继续前行，轿撵外的人群都在交头接耳，窸窸窣窣听不真切。  
距离回宫还有不短的路途，上官鸿信自然不会就此停下，手指带着不容拒绝的意味叩开了紧闭的大门。  
俏如来忍不住闭上眼，可是闭眼之后各种感触都更加清晰，体内手指的搅动带来的快感和热度不断上升，他感觉自己好似浑身着了火，有点喘不上来气，原本还在挣扎的手也失去了气力，只能任人随意摆布。  
抓着俏如来双手的手转头握住了他下身再次微微起立的欲望，两面夹击之下，俏如来更是浑身酥软，提不起一丝力气，更加方便了上官鸿信的动作。  
一指、两指、三指……终于扩张到了勉强能够进入的宽度。  
上官鸿信本就只披了一件外袍，一撩下摆就能看到昂扬的欲望，双手抓着俏如来的腰间，欲望已然抵上渴求已久的后穴。  
“好好感受我！”一个用力，前端便进入了紧致湿润的甬道。  
“出……出去……太大了，会坏掉的……”只是前端进来便这么难受了，如果全部进来的话，肯定会撕裂开来的！  
“感谢你的赞美，不要担心，我扩张的很好，不会坏掉的，不信的话……”话音未落，双手用力向下，一下子便顶到了最深处。  
仿佛整个身体都被贯穿了，能感受到的只有体内炙热的，属于另一个人的脉动，因着那惊人的尺寸，整个甬道都被塞得满满的，任何感触都是那么的清晰。  
终于和俏如来融为一体，下身被紧紧包裹的感觉比他想象的还要美妙，上官鸿信也不急着继续动作，抓着俏如来垂落在一边的手，放到两人紧紧相连的地方：“你看，这不是安然无恙吗，要不你问问他们，是不是没有流血？”  
想起周围环绕的人，俏如来紧张地脚趾都蜷缩起来，后穴自然被连带着绞紧，箍得上官鸿信再也忍不住了。  
“声音可要克制点，这么多人看着呢。”上官鸿信的动作不停，轻轻抽出，又重重顶入，还不忘提醒俏如来周围的情况。  
快感过于强烈，俏如来只能用双手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，不让一丝愉悦地呻吟露出来。  
“啊~”上官鸿信顶到了某个点，俏如来有了一瞬的脱力，还是忍不住长吟出声，发觉后只能更紧地捂住自己的嘴。  
真是动听的呻吟，若不是不愿让其他人听取，当真要撬开这张嘴听个尽兴，上官鸿信也快要到爆发的边缘了，一手帮着俏如来捂住他的口，一手再次堵住了他抖动着即将宣泄的铃口。  
即将到达顶峰又被阻止，俏如来非常难受，无力的手根本不能撼动那手半分。  
“别急，我们一起。”  
上官鸿信加快了下身的动作，在不断收紧的甬道中找准最脆弱的那一点不断撞击，在体位和不断加重的力度作用下，宣泄在了最深处。  
俏如来宛若一张弓，被拉伸到最大，后仰到极致的颈被上官鸿信烙下一个又一个亲吻，终于在崩断之前被放手回弹，压抑已久的欲望得到淋漓的释放，体内也能够感受到饱胀的温热，真是太……太舒服了。  
因着上官鸿信早期耐心地开拓，俏如来没有感受到一丝的不适或是疼痛，只有一浪高过一浪的欲潮，烧毁所有理智的快感，若不是最后上官鸿信帮他捂着嘴，怕是真的要不顾羞耻地放声呻吟。  
上官鸿信执起他的手，放在微微起伏的小腹之上：“感受到了吗，我在你里面，在你的最深处留下了我的痕迹，从今以后，你便是我的人了。”  
感受着体内属于另一个人的脉动，俏如来感觉被占有的不仅是身体。  
轿撵不知何时已经回到了一开始出发的宫殿内，四周没有一个人影，安静的能听到彼此的心跳和呼吸。  
“你能不能放过我？”俏如来感觉自己再和上官鸿信相处下去，就真的要万劫不复了。  
“放过你？”好似听到了非常有意思的笑话，上官鸿信忍不住大笑出声，相连的身体将这份震动传递，带来异样的感觉，“我怎么会舍得放过你呢，我多想把你关进只有我一个人能够进入的密室里，那里没有光，只有我，你能够听到的只有我的声音，你能够触碰到的只有我，你所能感知到的一切的一切都来源于我。”  
“你……啊……”俏如来想起身离上官鸿信远一点，刚起身半寸就被用力按回了远处，重新挺立的欲望再次撞击上了令人疯狂的一点，让人提不起一丝气力，“我可是尚同会的盟主，你要是拘禁我可不会有好果子吃！”  
“尚同会？看来你的组织也非常崇尚同性相亲，又怎么会抗议你我二人在一起呢，你身为萌主，果然是萌的人心尖儿颤抖。”上官鸿信身为羽国的国王，又岂会不知尚同会和盟主的含义，不过故意曲解罢了，“去年我化名雁王四处行走，借了尚同会不少钱，俏盟主至今都没有还上，不若就用自己偿还吧。”  
原来上官鸿信便是他的债主，可是为了偿还债务，牺牲自身也太过了……  
俏如来还在思索当中，上官鸿信突然握着他的腰抽身而出，接着拉着他的手向宫殿的内室走去，刚刚承欢过得身体自是四肢无力，只能被拉着跌跌撞撞地勉强跟上，体内的白浊没有了堵住它的物什，顺着白皙的腿缓缓下流。  
“你……你要做什么？”  
“方才游行时我说的话你忘了吗？自然是要一一实行了。”  
什么？  
恍神间被甩到了柔软宽大的床上，手腕被铁链束缚在床头，为了不让柔嫩的手腕被镣铐的边缘磨伤，镣铐被厚实的皮草包裹得严严实实的。  
“这是羽国王后的象征，如今它便是你的了，除非死亡不得取下。”上官鸿信不知从何处取出一条坠着黑红色宝石的项链，珍而重之的将其戴在俏如来的颈上。  
羽国王后的象征？俏如来这才意识到上官鸿信是认真的，这次他可能真的要把自己赔出去了。  
“接着，便是我们说好的……”上官鸿信俯下身，含住了他还红肿挺立的乳尖。  
先是舌尖打着转舔舐乳晕，接着是带着些许力道的吮吸，最后是轻轻的啃咬乳首，左右交替，循环往复。  
“哈……停……停下……”俏如来感觉胸前有两团火焰，乳尖与一开始相比大了不止一圈，感觉再用力一些便要破皮了，轻微的疼痛带来了更为强烈的快感。他希望上官鸿信立马停下来，又希望他再用力点继续。  
上官鸿信自然听不到俏如来心中所想，逗弄许久后终于放过了可怜的乳尖，解下头上的发带，一圈一圈将俏如来再次挺立欲望缠的紧紧的，任凭他如何动作都无法发泄出来。  
“你做什么，快解开！”俏如来不愿相信自己仅仅是被玩弄乳尖就会达到高潮，想要释放的渴望占据了他的全部思绪。  
“泄身过多可是会伤身的，还是克制一下比较好。”上官鸿信嘴上说着是为了俏如来的身体着想，内心不过是想两人一起攀登巅峰罢了，自己还硬着呢，怎么会让俏如来痛快？  
一只手抓着俏如来的膝窝向上一按，下身不断翕合的小穴还在往外推挤着白浊，上官鸿信轻而易举地便伸进两指搅动：“真是调皮，居然将我喂进去的宝贝都吐出来了，看来我还需努力才是。”  
“闭……闭嘴！”体内不断增多的手指持续撩拨着敏感的一点，快感如同海浪，一波强过一波，连绵不绝，几乎就要摧毁人的神志。  
“你还有余力说话，是我的过失。”抽出开拓的手指，取而代之的是勃发的欲望。  
快速的抽插，时轻时重的撞击，无尽的愉悦在身体里堆积，寻找着一个满溢的出口。  
俏如来的身体当真美妙，从上到下都是如此的契合他的心意，尤其是嫩滑的甬道，将他的下身紧紧包裹，顶到最深处时前端会有啜吸之感，抽出时也能感受到依依不舍的挽留，划过敏感点时，整个甬道都会变得更加温热紧缩，快感是双向的，不是只有俏如来沉醉其中，上官鸿信亦是无法自拔。  
上官鸿信之前已泄身过一次，这次自是不会这么快结束，俏如来果然如他所说的一般，只剩下呻吟的力气，因着殿内并无他人，这声音便无任何约束。  
世间再也不会有声音比这呻吟动听了，上官鸿信在重重抽插几十下后突然停下了动作，快感突然中断，俏如来也勉强找回了一丝神志。  
“都是我主动，未免也太过无趣了，不如从现在开始，你说一声，我便动一下，如何？”  
“你……”欲火燃得正盛，如何能够就此停下，俏如来亦是说不出令人羞耻的话，“别逗弄我了，快点……”  
“快点什么？你不说出来，我怎么会知道。”  
“快点……”  
“嗯？”  
“操我……”  
“如你所愿。”  
每一下都是拼尽全力的撞击，俏如来感觉自己的魂都要被顶出去了，脱缰的野马有着惊人的攻击力，将所有的屏障都撕个粉碎，由身到心，由内到外，都被烙下了痕迹。  
巅峰的感觉持续了很久，久到俏如来以为自己都要迷失在白光当中，下身的束缚终于被解开，迎来了酣畅淋漓的释放，体内亦被射得满满的，涨涨的，不仅不难受，反而有点束缚。  
自己怕不是被上官鸿信弄昏了头，怎么会感觉舒服呢？  
俏如来还沉浸在高潮的余韵当中怀疑人生，上官鸿信的手又开始不安分地四处点火。  
“你做什么？”俏如来是想推拒的，只是累得抬不起手，接连的情事损耗了大量的体力。  
“我的生日还未结束，自是要继续庆祝了……”


End file.
